Only In Your Dreams
by Blue Persuasion
Summary: [Chapter 7] It started as a dream…a reoccurring dream. Now it seems to be so much more. NelAlbel. Fluff Alert: Chapter 3 starts the fluff...oh I love this! I added mystery to the genre. And more of the cast make an appearence in Ch.6! [Complete]
1. Dreams

**You all know the drill - Don't own it.**

**If this gets good reviews - it will probably lead to some Fluff!**

Only In Your Dreams

They stood in a moment's silence. Each watched wearily for the other to move.

She kept her eyes locked on his. She couldn't read him, but somehow her instincts knew how to react. They had been locked in battle for over three hours. Both were bruised and cut.

He charged at her. As he closed the distance between them, she spun to the right. Spinning in the air, her heel caught his back. He staggered a few steps and turned.

"Not bad." His statement came out with a struggle.

They were both about out of breath. Her bones ached for rest, but her mind stayed alert.

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a half smile.

"That will do for tonight," he spoke. "I expect to see you again. When the moon resonates at full light, then will we continue."

-

Nel sat up in the bed. Her face was covered in sweat. Her whole body ached.

_That dream. This is the third time in three weeks. _

The dream was always the same. She found herself in a circular room of a cave. She somehow knew she was in the Barr Mountains. In each dream she fought…him. The fight itself was different each time, but the ending was always the same. His words were verbatim each time.

Nel got up and went to the washbowl on her dresser. She cupped cool water in her hands and splashed her face. Looking up at herself in the small mirror she noticed that her cheek was cut.

Her mind went blank for a second. Another thing about these dreams that stumped her was that she woke up hurt. In this dream he had cut her face…and now…her face bleeds outside the dream.

She used her runology to heal the small cut and proceeded to search for more wounds. She found each and every bruise and cut. The dream was still fresh on her mind and she recalled every blow he had dealt her.

On the other hand, she had done a bit of damage herself. She smirked knowing that he would have to resort to herbs and berries for a cure. He didn't posses her knowledge in runology.

She stopped herself. Just because she was hurt didn't mean he was. It _was_ a dream after all. She could explain her wounds. Ever since the war, she had slept with her dagger. Old habits die hard and she still keeps a spare under her pillow. The wounds were only self inflicted. She got caught up in the dream and hurt herself...that was all.

She sat down on the bed and pulled the dagger from its place. She removed it from the sheath and inspected it. It was clean with no traces of blood.

_Something doesn't fit. What is going on here?_

There was something to this. She could feel it. She only had to figure it out.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

She looked up. "Yes. Come in."

Clair popped her head in and smiled. "Well, can't call you sleepy head anymore, huh?"

Nel turned and looked out the window behind her. She didn't remember the sun rising. _Have I been lost in thought that long?_

"Hello Clair." She stood and stretched. Her wounds were completely healed and she felt strangely refreshed.

"Time to start training already?" Nel asked.

Clair gave her a concerned look. "Nel? No, don't you remember? We have a few days leave."

Nel smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It's just hard to rest. Ever since the talks with Greeton started to go bad, I've been…restless."

Clair nodded. "I know. It looks like another war hovers on the horizon."

"Yes," Nel responded. By the Queen's orders, Aquaria had started extensive training. They needed to be ready if Greeton decided to attack.

"Well, breakfast is ready." Clair stepped into the room. "Do you have any plans for your days off?"

"Don't know. I have a question." Nel looked at Clair. She was her best friend and Nel knew she would answer any question. No matter how odd.

"When is the next full moon?"

"Tonight. Why do you ask?"

Nel shook her head. "Oh, no reason. Just had a strange dream last night."

Clair went to Nel and put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Want to talk about it?"

Nel smiled. "Not really. Didn't you say breakfast was ready?"

Clair chuckled. "Just so full of questions this morning, aren't you?"

-

After breakfast, Nel told Clair that she had things to attend to and not to expect her back until tomorrow. Clair showed her usual concern but knew Nel could take care of herself. She didn't press Nel for a reason. She was sure Nel would tell her when the time was right.

Nel packed lightly. She stashed a mixture of herbs and berries into her pockets which hung from her belt. She didn't bother to pack any sleeping equipment. She had a feeling she wouldn't be sleeping tonight anyway. All she needed was enough supplies to get her through the Barr Mountain paths.

She left Arias shortly before noon. As she walked the dirt path, his words echoed in her head.

-I expect to see you again. When the moon resonates at full light, then will we continue.-

She suddenly felt like a superstitious child. It _was_ only a dream. A concoction made by her mind. There couldn't possible be any meaning to it. So, why did she feel a pull on her inner being? A deep drive to find the cave from her dreams?

She kept walking. She knew she wouldn't be satisfied if she turned back. She had to keep going if she was to make any logic from it all.

She halted in front of the cave's entrance. It was the entrance to Bequerel Mine. This was the cave she had retrieved the copper ore from. That day seemed like years ago, and at the same time…it seemed like yesterday.

The mysterious pull in her grew. The cave called to her soul. This is where she was to go. She turned and entered the cave.

-

She didn't know how much time she spent wondering the cave. She let instinct guide her. With each step she knew she was closer to the answers she sought.

She came to a dead end. Nothing around her resembled any part of her dream, but she knew she hadn't taken a wrong turn. She examined the wall in front of her. The boulders didn't look stable.

Before he left, Fayt had given her the Ring of Disintegration. She had accepted it with gratitude but never imagined she would have a need for it.

She used the ring to disintegrate the rocks. She jumped back to avoid the rubble that fell. When the dust cleared, she saw an opening. Beyond that nothing was visible. It was completely dark.

She entered into the darkness. A chill crept up her spine. She had found what she'd been looking for.

She stopped just past the entrance and closed her eyes. In her mind she recreated the room from her dreams. It was circular. The walls lined with torches.

She turned slightly. "Fire Bolt!" The flame leapt from her fingers and found one of the torches that framed the door.

She pulled the torch from the wall and used it to light the second torch on the other side of the door. She then proceeded to light the rest of the room. When she had walked the full circle she returned the torch to its resting place.

The room looked as if it had been deserted for years. She knew she had never been here; not in her life. How can one dream of a place they've never been?

She moved to the middle of the room and turned a complete cycle. Leaving her back to the door, she stopped. She rested her cheek on her shoulder and closed her eyes. She had expected to find answers here. Instead, she found more question.

Time stood still as thoughts swarmed in her head. Her mind was a jumble.

Behind her came a rustle. She opened her eyes and turned to the door.

Leaning on the door frame, staring at her, was exactly the last person she wanted to see. But, he was the only one she expected to see. After all, if she were to really live out her dreams then he would have to be present.

"Humph. I didn't actually think you would be here." He spoke low and emotionless.

She shook her head. "What brings you here, Albel?"


	2. Mystery

**This is revised! I corrected a spelling error and explained more about Nel's name. Thanks BlueTrillium for pointing both out – I did more research and changed that section just slightly.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews.**

Disclaimer – well, nothing has changed, my hands are empty so I guess that means I don't own it.

Note: I got Nel's 'birth given name' from reading through the dictionary in the camp menu of the game – under Adray (Don't ask why I did that – just curious cause he was the one I used the lest of all!)

Also, I find it kinda hard to write fight scenes. So just bare with me. I promised fluff, but there are a few things to get out of the way first – one being that both are soooooo hard headed!

Chapter 2

He pulled away from the door frame and walked to the center of the room. Standing only two feet from her, he turned and surveyed his surroundings.

"To think it actually exists," he mumbled.

"What are you saying?"

He stood silent for a few seconds before he turned to look at her. She felt like she was in the middle of a staring contest. It was obvious he wasn't going to answer her. She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Would you mind explaining what's going on here, Albel?"

"How the hell should I know?" He took a step away from her. He studied the wall from top to bottom. Then he proceeded to study the ceiling. His expression changed when he looked directly overhead.

Nel followed his gaze. In the center of the ceiling was a hole. Through the opening the night sky lingered. Like a beckon, the full moon illuminated in the center of the overhead window.

They both looked from the moon to each other.

Albel's lips parted. "When the moon resonates…"

"at full light…" Nel said, picking up where he stopped.

They looked at each other. In unison the talked. "then will we continue."

Albel grunted. "Those words," he spoke softly. "Those words are the very words you uttered last night in…" His voice went silent.

She put her hands on her hips. "Wait! I didn't say that. You did in my…"

Eyes still locked, they both said the word together. The one word that added even more mystery then anything else.

"Dream."

Nel's heart seemed to stop. Her breath was the only sound she could hear. She studied Albel's eyes. She couldn't read anything from them, but her gut instinct told her that he was just as baffled as she was.

"Impossible," he puffed.

"How can something that happened be impossible?"

He shook his head but refused to answer.

"We shared a dream, Albel. That has to mean something."

He growled. "You're a little too old to believe in such nonsense."

A small flame of anger ignited in her. "Then how would you explain it?" she hissed.

His expression went from neutral to unpleased.

Ignoring him, she continued. "By the Grace of Apris there's something to this! I know you can feel it also."

"If you want answers fool, than look into yourself. Only ignorant fools are guided by false beliefs in false deities."

"Look into myself?" She was all but yelling. "Incase you forgot, Albel Nox, you yourself had the same dream. Perhaps you should look into yourself!"

He drew his sword and pointed the tip at her. "Shut it worm, or I'll be looking at what's in you."

She stepped back and drew her dagger. She knocked the tip of his sword with her blade. "I'd like to see you try."

"I might do just that, Nevelle Zelpher."

She stopped, stunned by his words. How did he know her birth given name? No one ever called her by that. She wasn't even sure that the Queen herself knew that name. She had been named after her father. She cringed to hear the name come from his lips. It might have been different if he wasn't so close to the very man who took her father's life.

He took advantage of her hesitation and attacked. He charged and landed his elbow into her chest. She fell back, hitting the ground hard.

"Humph." Albel returned his katana to its sheath. "If I had known you were this weak, I never would have attacked. You pose no threat."

She stood. That small flame of anger erupted. If there was anyone in all of Elicoor that could put her in such a rage, it was the man that stood in front of her. "I'll show you no threat. ICE NEDDLES!"

Before he could blink, a cluster of ice shards came at him. He was hit hard, but stayed on his feet. Drawing his blade he smiled. "That's more like it."

The fight had started, just like the last three virtual fights before. Trusting on her instinct, Nel allowed her body to move at its own will.

Albel moved his sword to the left and swung it around, close to the floor. "Shockwave Swirl." Aura energy surged from the ground and leapt up.

Nel almost didn't react in time. She jumped. Aiming at her target, her feet came down at him. As she made contact with his shoulder, the aura he had just produced penetrated her leg.

Albel feel back a few steps. Nel landed where he had just been standing. Ignoring the pain in her leg, Nel charged for her Divine Wrath.

Albel held his claw up. A red aura pulsed in his left hand. He readied himself for his Hand of Doom attack.

Surrounded by a purple aura, Nel spun her dagger. She barely missed Albel. As she brought her dagger up, he slashed with his claw. She made contact with his chest as he slashed into her right arm. She brought her dagger down, cutting him beside his first wound as he dug his claw into her side. She went into her spin, but he dodged the attack and charged at her. She jumped just in time to avoid a collision. Pushing her force, she sent the aura energy at him. He was hit in his right arm as he swung around and cut her back.

Albel feel to his knees. He clutched his arm. His claw became tarnished by the blood flowing from his cut. The wound on his arm was deep. The energy she had hit him with was strong. Much stronger then he had expected. He couldn't help but to smile.

Almost like a mirror, Nel feel to the ground, facing Albel. She pressed her hand to her side to stop the blood flow. He had only scratched her back, but he had dug his claw into her side. She felt the wound burn from the hot aura he had used. It felt as if his energy had seeped into her blood stream and now traveled through her body. She was hot all over.

"This isn't as easy as it had been before." He looked at her through his hair. He was breathing heavy.

He was right. Nel remembered fighting him had been easier in the dreams. They were almost nonstop last night. But it never hurt like this in the dreams. It had hurt, but never this severe.

He smirked as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a berry. She knew that the fight wasn't over. As he ate, she healed her side and leg. Her back would have to wait.

In one swift movement, he got off the floor and thrust his sword at her. She threw her dagger up as she stood and caught his blade. They looked at each other, their faces only inches apart.

"You're…decent for an Aquarian."

"And you…you can go to hell." She pushed him away.

They exchanged blows. Albel was impressed with how the Crimson Blade was able to successfully counter him. He had an advantage in that his blade was longer, but that didn't stop her.

They were locked in the dance of battle for a long time. Neither resorted to special moves and used only skill to counter the other. Nel knew he was good, but she was unable to land a blow. She couldn't believe that she wasn't capable of inflicting any damage without the use of an aura attack.

They stepped back from each other. They both knew that neither would win at the rate they were going. It was more likely that both would fall over from exhaustion first.

"I've had enough. Time to finish this. Dragon Roar." A red pool of aura formed at Albel's feet as he held his claw in front of his face. He moved his claw back and then thrust it out at her. At his command, a group of dragon heads emerged from the pool under him.

She jumped and spun around, her aura gathering around her. "Flying Guillotine." She sent an aura disc at him.

Once again, the two warriors found no way to dodge the attacks thrown at them. The dragon heads sent Nel flying into the wall as her energy wave sent Albel to the ground.

Nel hit the wall hard with her back. The wounds she received earlier were cut deeper by the rough surface. Her back started to bleed freely.

Nel landed on her stomach, the wind knocked from her lungs. She lifted her head to see Albel near the center of the room, lying on his back. His face was toward her. His eyes were closed and a look of pain was present on his face.

Nel got to her hands and knees. She became dizzy and her vision burred. She closed her eyes and crawled from the wall. Despite the pain running through her whole body, she made it to the center of the room.

She looked again at her adversary. He hadn't moved. His right arm was across his stomach. Under his arm was a pool of dark blood. A lot of blood. At this rate, he would bleed to death in no time.

A sudden pain overcame her. It was an emotional pain she didn't want or like. Why she had the pain was something she didn't understand. This ach was new to her, something she had never known. She felt guilty at striking down an adversary in battle.

What surprised her more was to feel the hot flow of tears run down her face. She didn't want him to die. She didn't know what to think anymore, but one thing she knew is that she had to help him.

She extended her arm, her fingers only inches from him. "Healing." The energy left her and went to work, repairing the massive wound on his abdomen. His eyes opened. His expression changed from pain to shock. He turned to look at her just in time to see her fall and pass out.

He sat up and looked down to inspect his wound. He had felt his life seep from him but instead of finding a scar, he was completely healed. The newly mended skin was only slightly tender to the touch.

"Ignorant fool," he mumbled as he made the short distance to her on his hands and knees. Her back was a bloody mess. Her face was almost completely covered by her hair. He leaned closer. Her hair moved slightly. She was still breathing.

He felt relieved. "Stupid wench! In battle it's better to slice the throat then to heal your enemy!" He was angry. His anger wasn't that she had healed him, but that she had done such an act despite herself.

He reached into his pocket and pulled from his stock of Blueberries. The berries worked best if swallowed, but if unable to swallow then the juice could still help. He squeezed the berries over her back, sure that the juice hit every open wound. He watched the skin close.

She still didn't wake. He was sure it was due to the fact she had used a considerable amount of her runology to close his wound. He was close to death and to heal at that magnitude had to drain a person's runological essence.

He knew a lot about runology – much more then anyone thought. He knew it wasn't wise to go against an enemy blind. During the war, he had studied the art. Though, not able to use runology himself, he knew what toll it took on the wielder.

Since she was breathing, all she needed was rest. She would be fine after her runological essence had time to replenish itself.

He stood. He was amazed at how well he felt. Her healing had not only closed the wound that would have killed him, but all other wounds as well. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

He uttered the same word continuously as he walked to the doorway of the room. He had put his bag down and out of sight when he saw he wasn't alone. Before he would let her know he was there, he had hidden his supplies. She had obviously come with no more then the cloths on her back and yet he had packed a bag. Regardless, he could not let her see him being cautious.

He reached in the bag and withdrew a cloth and his canteen. With the items in hand, he walked back to her and sat beside her.

"You are more ignorant then a Hauler Beast. I should just cut your throat and leave you here to the worms." He soaked the cloth with water. Gently he cleaned the blood from her back.

He reached over her and grabbed her shoulder and hip. With one easy motion, he rolled her to her back. Her face was peaceful. She appeared to be sleeping. He removed his shirt and rolled it the best he could, trying to avoid tearing it further where her dagger already had. He lifted her head and placed the shirt on the ground to serve as a pillow.

He used the only clean corner of the rag and wiped the dirt from her face.

"Weak, irrational, irritable, stubborn…fool." He crossed his legs and his arms. Not moving from his spot, he watched her sleep. Every once and a while, he would call her more names. For some reason, he found he couldn't get over his anger. She never should have used so much energy on him. She had won…he should have been dead and she should have healed herself.

Then again, he should have just left her there and went home. He turned from his anger with her to himself. Why had he gone through the trouble of healing her, then cleaning her, and to make things worst – he used his favorite shirt for her pillow? Not like the shirt was much good anymore thanks to her.

For reasons he could not comprehend, a tear fell from his eye.

He had closed his eyes, trying hard to understand himself when he heard her moan. Not moving, he opened his eyes. Still lying on her back, she had woke up and was studying him.

"Albel?" She sat up. "Are…are you crying?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Let's see – oh, 'runological essence' – that's my own term. It would seem kinda strange for them to call it MP so I just came up with something.

Yes, there will be fluff in the next chapter – these two just had to wear each other out first.

Hope my battle scenes didn't suck too much.


	3. Emotions

Disclaimer – Let's see, I think the only thing I own so far is the term 'runological essence' – besides that, no go. (Unless you count Amanda – yeah she's mine too)

Amanda: Hey! Let me in! ALBY!

B.P.: Sorry kid, you're not in this one.

Amanda: OH PHEWY! –stomps away pouting–

B.P.: Okay Roger, coast is clear.

Roger: -looks like a deer caught in headlights-… -runs out back door-

Chapter 3

Albel didn't respond. He closed his eyes and stood.

Nel looked away from the swordsman. She almost instantly spotted the shirt he had put under her head. She stretched as she stood. Her back felt better. She reached her hand around and felt smooth skin where there should have been scars.

_So he healed me. But why would he do something like that? To repay me for healing him? Why DID I heal him? None of this makes sense at all. _

He interrupted her thoughts. "I'll be going now." He used his good hand to wipe his face and turned to the exit.

"Um, Albel?"

He stopped but didn't turn. "What?"

She picked up the shirt and moved to his side. He was looking out the room's entrance. She turned her attention from him to the dark cave. "I don't know what's going on here, but don't you think it wise to investigate?"

He looked at her and gave her his trademark cocky smile. "I know exactly what's going on here."

She raised her eyebrow. She had to ask him, but she knew he didn't have any real answers. She knew. That was the scary part to all this. She knew when he was serious, when he wasn't, and when he was lying. It was like some strange force had connected them. She wondered if it worked the same way for him. Could it be that she couldn't hold any secrets from him? This whole situation was starting to scare the hell out of her.

"What then?"

"It's obvious, woman. You are infatuated with me and used your runological witch craft to lure me here."

"WHAT!" She slammed her fist into his chest. "I'd rather be subjected to hearing Lasselle whine all night and Farleen's high pitch – ear splitting – opera impersonations then to have anything with you!"

She took her other hand and slapped his face with his shirt. As her hand rounded to his right side, he seized it. He twisted it around her back, turning her away from him. Before she could react, He seized her other hand and pulled it back. Now both hands were behind her.

For once in her career, she didn't know how to respond. Did he want to fight again? No, she didn't think so. What did he want?

He pulled her back against his body and pressed his cheek to her ear. "Funny thing is…I know when you are lying."

She chuckled. "Lying. You're one to talk. Perhaps you are the one infatuated and instead of just saying so, you imprint your feelings on others."

Albel had to control himself. The woman was intolerable. She really got under his skin in the worst possible way. "You say that Zelpher, but I know I…affect you." He spoke softly in her ear.

Damn him. She was trying to get an impression on if he felt anything for her. If he had denied it, then she would know if he was lying or not. But he had completely refused to respond in any manner to how he feels.

"Quit your yapping, Albel." If she was to get anywhere with him, she needed to fight fire with fire. "And let go. That is, unless, you enjoy holding me too much."

A low growl vibrated in his throat. He let go of her left hand and swung her around. Her back hit the wall beside the cave's entrance. He took hold of her hand again. Raising both arms over her head, he pinned her to the wall.

"So, you are saying that I affect you in no way?" He stepped in, leaving no room between them. He touched his forehead to hers. "In that case, then this will also have no affect on you."

He leaned in and kissed her. His whole body was pressed against her. His kiss started out gentle, but the longer his lips touched hers, the harder he pressed. Before she realized what she was doing, she opened to him. His tongue accepted her invitation.

_What am I doing?_ She thought. She closed her eyes as the kiss became more passionate. _What is he doing? _She asked herself, but she knew that didn't matter. The real question was why she participated? And why did her stomach flutter?

He pulled away slightly and kissed her cheek. He left a trail of kisses as his mouth journeyed to her ear. "Now, woman, tell me you feel nothing."

"I…I feel…" _Come on girl! Think of something. Just don't tell him how you feel._ "I feel the same as you."

He paused. He knew beyond doubt she told the truth. The truth. But it didn't help him in any way. Confusion clouded his mind. How _did _he feel about her?

He let go of her hands, plucking his shirt free in the process. He didn't move off of her right away. He lingered there, contemplating his next move. Depending on his actions, he risked revealing too much information. But to who? He wondered if there were things he just would not admit to himself.

Albel started to grow angry. He backed away and walked to the center of the room. His anger raged, not at her, but at himself. Of all people, he should understand himself! To doubt ones self was…SELF TREASON!

With his back to her, he lowered his head. His claw hung limply at his side. Lost in thought, the fingers on his left hand fumbled at imaginary answers. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his own claw tearing lightly into his own flesh.

Nel stood transfixed on him. He was scratching his leg. It was bleeding but he didn't stop. What in the name of Apris is this? This whole night seemed like more of a dream then the actual dreams had been.

She took a few steps and stopped, making sure not to get too close to him. "Albel? You're…um…your leg."

Albel stopped and looked down. Red ribbons of blood streamed down his leg.

"You know, maybe it is a good time to leave this place." Nel turned to the door.

Albel mumbled something under his breath. Nel looked back and watched as he put his damaged shirt on.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Ignorant, irrational, irritating, stubborn, fool!"

"Oh, that's so smart." Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "You think that insults are your only way to communicate. Well, it makes you look more like an uneducated idiot."

He smirked at her. "Oh, I beg to differ. You see 'imbecilic, illogical, pungent, pertinacious, schlemiel' just doesn't quite get the point across."

Her jaw dropped. To think that Albel the Wicked actually had a larger vocabulary was shocking. But he was right, that phrase just didn't sound as…wicked.

She closed her mouth. "Well…I'm leaving." She turned back to the entrance and headed that way.

Just as she neared the doorway, a tremor surged under her. There was a brief flash and the sound of an explosion. Rubble fell from the ceiling. She looked up but it was too late to avoid the debris. She closed her eyes and waited for the first boulder to hit.

Instead of being crushed, she felt something wrap around her waist. She was pulled back and out of harms way at the last second. She looked up. The entrance to the cave was completely blocked.

It looked like she was going to be stuck with him for a while. Her only way out now was the window in the ceiling. There was no way to climb, so she would only be able to use that if she could fly. She had lost the Ring of Disintegration sometime during the fight, so that wasn't much help to her now.

Still feeling the pressure around her torso, she looked down. Albel had wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her from danger. She stood there for a few seconds. She wondered how long he was going to hold on to her.

"Um…Albel? If you're waiting for a thank you then you have my gratitude. You can let go now."

He grunted as he pushed her away. "That's twice I've saved you, Zelpher. You owe me."

She turned to him. Her anger was reborn. "If I knew we were trading favors, then I would sooner be crushed then to owe you anything."

He smiled. "Scared you might like it?"

She grabbed for her dagger before she remembered she didn't have it anymore. She had dropped it when she had hit the wall earlier. Her hands formed fist as she ready herself to attack. As she gathered her aura, her head became dizzy. She had not rested enough to replenish herself completely. Her essence was running too low to use even aura attacks.

She fell and landed on her knees. "Damn you, Nox!" She passed out again.

Albel sighed. She would probably be out for a while. That was fine by him; he had his own problems to deal with.

-

He crept silently away from the now blocked entrance. He smiled wildly as he rounded the corner and headed to the exit.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice called from a side tunnel.

He turned suddenly. "I…oh, it's you."

"Were you responsible for that explosion?" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing to worry about…I'm just taking care of something. Come on, let's go." He let out a nervous laugh.

She knew him too well to let it go. "And what about Nel?"

"She's fine, I promise." Suddenly it didn't seem like a good idea to trap the two fighters together. His plan was almost perfect…only he hadn't expected for her to find out.

She shook her head. "Fine, have it your way. But when she gets out of there, I won't stop her from killing you."

-

Nel pressed her head against Albel's chest. His embrace was gentle and secure. She felt a peace in her. She snuggled her cheek against him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and smiled. His red eyes sent waves of comfort through her.

He leaned in and she welcomed him. They kissed longer and more passionately then before. She put her arms around his neck. Her whole body ached for him. She needed him.

He slid his hand down her back and looped his thumb in her belt. "Remove," he said between kisses. She trembled. Lowering her right hand, she set to the task of removing the belt from her.

As the belt hit the floor, his mouth moved down her neck. He caressed her skin with his lips. Pulses of pleasure seized her. She hands set on the task of exploring his back, pulling him closer.

He removed her scarf with his teeth. Her exposed neck ached for his touch. She let out a moan as his lips found her collar bone. His hand steady massaging her lower back.

He drew his head back and looked into her eyes. "You are now mine."

She nodded. "Yes. All yours...just don't stop, Albel."

-

Nel felt herself treading in the realm between sleep and awareness. So it had been a dream. Another dream of Albel, only without the violence. She shivered.

It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about. She slowly opened her eyes. Doubt overcame her. A dream? If that was only a dream then why was her head in Albel's lap? She looked up at him.

He had rested his back against the wall. Her head was in his lap and his right arm was draped across her midsection. He had his head bent forward and he was asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

And the plot thickens – hahahaha – who is the mystery man behind it all? I know, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while.

YAY FOR FLUFF!

Amanda: Look here, page 45 in his second book. This is dated shortly after all that mega creepy stuff with that deranged Luther jerk.

B.P.: Let me see.

Amanda: And I quote "She said her farewells. My heart ached. I closed my eyes and all I saw was her, against the tree I leaned on, her leg…"

B.P: Whoa! This fic is rated T. This site won't even allow that stuff. –grabs Albel's journal from Amanda- Besides, you're too young for this. –runs to find a quiet place to read – locks door and puts out sign 'DO NOT DISTURB, WILL RETURN IN 2 TO 3 DAYS'-


	4. Insights

I corrected the errors - I will try to slow down - hehehe - I just get carried away! Keep letting me know when I mess up so I can improve.

Disclaimer: Not mine. (short and sweat)...I do, however own Albel's second journal now. :D – just wish I could get a hold of the first one…

If anyone read my own review – hehehehe – yes I know I misspelled insane - INSAIN! But a perfectly crazy person can't be right all the time. XD

Boy, seems these two have that 'I love you, I hate you' type relationship. Seems Albel's a little more willing to go for it – who would have known that Nel was the most stubborn between the two?

Let me just take the time to thank all the reviewers! YOU'RE all so wonderful! And let me warn you right quick – this next chapter might get a little psychological. Freud would have a field day.

-

Chapter 4

Nel tried to sit up, but her head was still fogged with sleep. She got halfway up before she felt herself fall. No, she wasn't falling, Albel was pulling her down.

Head on lap again, she looked at him. He appeared to still be asleep. She tried to sit up again. This time she was able to sit before his right arm tightened around her, pulling her close. Now, her head was on his shoulder right under his chin. Her left arm was against the wall and at his side.

He mumbled something and leaned his face to rest on the top of her head.

She considered her options. She could easily free herself, but…should she? She was comfortable and it wasn't like she had anywhere to go.

Wait…was she comfortable? This was not something she ever expected. Albel, comfortable? Maybe she was still asleep.

She scanned the room, not moving her head. If she moved her head too much then she would wake him. She held her breath. Why didn't she want to wake him? She could make him explain himself. Why had she woke with her head on his lap? It was unlikely that she put it there. He must have moved her after she passed out.

-

He sat at the table and ate his breakfast. He thought briefly through the events of the night. He should have just let them be, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Things were going the way he planned until Nel tried to leave. At that point, he had to do something. He didn't mean to almost crush her. He just wasn't accustom to that type of device and it took a while for him to detonate it.

He could feel her stare on him. He put his bread down and noticed she hadn't touched her plate at all.

"Not hungry?"

"I just can't believe you! That stunt is truly your worst yet! And what about them? Here you are stuffing your face and they are trapped with nothing."

He waved his hand. "Naaahhh, don't worry. When they were distracted I threw Albel's bag in. They have his supplies."

She raised her eyebrow. "And what makes you think he'll share with her?"

He let out a hardy laugh. "Oh, you should have been there. Of course he'll help her. He already healed her once and I think he's going to make the first move anyway. No, wait, he already made the first move. Hehehe… Anyway, they're fine."

She sat silently for a minute. "I've been meaning to ask you something. How did you get them there in the first place?"

He quickly stuffed bread into his mouth. "W…um..see…I…gur…and…then…"

She stood up. "I'll talk to you later…when you decide to act your age!" She walked out of the room.

-

Albel knew he was dreaming. Though reality could be a mystery, dreams never make sense. Or, at least, that was what he thought.

He was in a dark room. On each wall was a full length mirror. In each mirror, he saw himself looking out. Each 'other' him was completely doused in a different hue.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked red Albel.

"Humph," was his only response.

"What does it look like," blue Albel said from behind the swordsman. "He has emotions that he won't even allow himself to fully feel."

"It's more like he has issues." Purple Albel spoke in a sinister voice from his right.

"Oh, just let up on him." That was green Albel this time.

Albel turn and looked at each figure. Everywhere he turned, he confronted himself.

"He needs to just kill her," red spoke.

Purple nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but do it quick and be done."

Red scowled at purple. "Quick and painless you mean. You're weak. Make her scream!"

Blue started to laugh. Everyone turned to look at him. "Yeah, he wants to make her scream alright!"

Albel closed his eyes. "What is the point of this?"

"You need to face the truth," green spoke. "You need to just admit what you feel."

"I don't know how I feel, you maggot. If I knew how I felt then I wouldn't be here!"

"You hate her."

"You respect her."

"You are angry at her…and yourself."

"You love her."

Albel turned and hit the first mirror he came to. Green shattered.

"That's it! Yes! Let in to your hate!" red yelled hellishly.

Albel ran his fist through the red mirror. "Shut it worm."

Albel turned to the other two. Both remained silent. He was left with purple respect and blue love. Albel flinched. This really didn't make sense…but somehow he understood.

"You've held it all in for so long." Purple spoke cautiously.

Blue nodded. "Yes, you need a release. The past is done and gone. No use beating your self each and every day. Time to risk again. Time for you to let go and move on."

Suddenly the purple mirror shattered on its own. Albel looked to the blue mirror which wasn't blue anymore and no longer showed another Albel.

The mirror cleared. The figure of his mother formed like a phantom. Her image shifted and changed to be his father. Then his father was taken over by Wolter. Finally, Wolter changed to Nel.

Nel looked at him, sorrow in her green eyes. He moved to the mirror. He couldn't find any words. He stood in silence, staring at her.

She was speaking to him but he couldn't hear her. She appeared to be pleading with him.

He touched the glass. It was cold. Her image mimicked him and she touched her hand to his. The glass grew warm. Then it cracked. Her image was separated into many pieces.

In a panic he grabbed at her hand. He closed his hand on a shard of glass. He squeezed, causing his palm to cut open.

"Nel!"

-

Nel let her muscles relax. She focused on his breathing. Her thoughts wondered through the events the night had resulted.

The dreams were freaky enough. The fight earlier was what she had expected. Then back to freaky. She healed him, he healer her, they argued. Okay, arguing with him was not freaky. But the kiss…that was something she really needed to confront. She had enjoyed it. That was obviously what led to her latest dream.

His arm tightened around her. She noticed his hand flex and ball into such a tight fist that his knuckles turned white. He started breathing heavier and his heart raced.

"Nel!" With that his eyes flung open. He breathed through his mouth. She could feel his hot breath on her head.

Acting as if she was not there, he raised his right hand to his face. Now his arm was squeezing her shoulder as he examined his palm. Nel was in such a position that she found it hard to breath.

"Al…bel."

"Huh?" He finally noticed her. "Bah." He lifted his arm over her. Releasing her, he put his right hand in his lap, palm up.

She looked curiously at his palm. The only thing she noticed was four slightly red marks from where he had dug his finger nails into his flesh.

She shifted her gaze to his face. He was covered in sweat. She knew that his dream – what ever it was – had not been as…pleasant as hers.

She leaned her back on the wall beside him. She drew her legs up, hugged them, and rested her chin on her knees. She couldn't get images of the kiss and her dream out of her head. She smiled as she looked at the wall across from her. She didn't see the wall at all. She was lost in thought. She felt like a teenager again. She almost giggled, but didn't.

Albel tilted his head slightly and looked at her. She just sat there, like a child. She reminded him of a kid lost in a daydream. Normally, Albel wouldn't pass such a chance to let her know how childish she looked…but he couldn't say anything. A hundred insults swarmed his head, but not one found its way to his mouth.

"Bah." He looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was the increase in light. Looking up, the small window confirmed his suspicion. Day had arrived. The second thing he noticed was his bag.

He stood and crossed to the blocked doorway. Just to the left of the rubble, his bag leaned against the wall. He knelt and examined the bag. He could tell by the way it sat that it had been placed there. He remembered retrieving the cloth and canteen, but he had left the bag in its hiding place.

Someone had been here. The cave-in was not an accident. He had never suspected it was anyway. He had seen the flash. When Nel had said she was leaving, he wanted to protest. He wanted to tell her to stay, but he couldn't bring himself to say such. Instead, he followed her. When the flash had appeared, he knew what was happening. A sick feeling had sunk into him and he did the only thing he could think of…he grabbed her.

He grunted as he opened the bag and withdrew two small loafs of bread. He left the bag where it was and started across the room. His canteen was where he had left it. It was still halfway full. He looped the strap with one clawed finger and went to reclaim his seat beside the still dazed Nel.

He lifted one loaf in front of her. When her view of 'nothing' was suddenly block, Nel snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" She lifted her head and looked from the bread to him. She met his eyes.

"I'm not going to feed you. So you either take the bread or don't eat. Simple."

Not looking away from his eyes, she took the bread. She leaned back against the wall and let one leg slide straight out.

She nibbled on the bread, refusing to look at him.

He swallowed his first bite. He kept her in his field of vision but didn't look directly at her.

"You're…quiet." He spoke softly before taking another bite.

She continued to look at her bread. "Just…thinking. That's all."

"About?"

She was silent for a while. She quickly reminded herself that she couldn't lie to him. "I don't want to talk about it. I just need to sort through it all."

"Understandable."

She almost didn't believe what she heard. He just agreed with her. _I guess there's a first time for everything_, she thought.

They sat in more silence as they ate. Albel finally broke the silence. "So, who do you think is behind all this?"

"What makes you think someone is behind it?"

He was surprised with how calm he was. Though he thought her question completely stupid, his tone did not reflect it. "The flash before the cave-in clearly identifies the use of an explosive device of some type."

When she didn't respond, he continued. "That and my bag was not in this forsaken hole before, and yet it is now."

"Bag?"

"Where do you think the bread came from, fool?"

"So, there's an outside force behind this. And a motive. What's the motive here?"

He finished his bread and opened the canteen. After taking a sip he handed it to her. She only paused briefly before accepting.

Will wonders ever cease? After everything, he takes care of her while she sleeps, then feeds her, and now offers her some of his water. She eyed the canteen. It was his and he expected her to drink after him? She almost protested, but memories of the kiss flooded back. After a kiss like that, drinking after him was no different.

She took at sip. The water was warm but refreshing.

"Perhaps we have a common enemy?"

She nodded. "Could be. But not likely an enemy would trap us. Why not just kill us and end it?"

He grunted again. "If we don't find a way out then we're as good as dead."

That was one reality that had not crossed her mind. He was right. They would die here if they didn't get out.

She closed the lid on the canteen and sat it down between them. She stood and looked at the blocked exit.

"Looks like we need to find a way out first. After that we'll find out who's behind this."

Ignoring the canteen, he stood and crossed his arms. He was doing his best to mock her usual 'in charge' stance. "And you expect me to work together with and Aquarian?"

She looked at him shocked. "You want to live? Really, Albel. Don't tell me you're so eager to die."

"Though not eager, that option never frightened me."

She turned, slightly angry, and went to examine the cave-in. "You're impossible, Nox," she puffed.

He chuckled. "And you're cute when you're angry, Zelpher."

-

He found her at the northern exit of the village. "There you are."

She looked at him but wouldn't reply.

"What?"

"I'm going back to help them out of there. I don't like the idea…not at all."

She turned to exit the village but he stopped her. His hand gently caught her arm.

"Wait…I'll explain everything. Just, leave them be for just a while longer."

She frowned as she looked at him. "This better be good."

-------------------------------------------------

WOW! Did Albel really call Nel cute? Looks like Mr. Mystery man is about ready to spill it all.

Now, I'm off to find Amanda. She can be my eyes and ears in Airyglyph. All I need is someone to work for me in Aquaria…I know, I could always bribe Roger.

Roger: Hey! You can't bribe me!

B.P.: Oh really…and what if a certain two toned haired, purple wearing girl just happen to find your best hiding spots?

Roger: NO! I mean…at your service m'lady.

B.P.: That's more like it.


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since the last 4 chapters.

Well, I've had two guesses for Mr. Mystery…and I'm sorry Anarchy Sky, but it can't be the crazy cat lady – she's down the street right now giving skateboarding lessens to the squirrels and chipmunks. Those furry critters can really move!

MelanieStar: I'm really getting into you story 'Into the Dragon's Den'. I just love your pebbles! XD

Praises all around! The top stories I'm keeping an eye on are:

Into the Dragon's Den by MelanieStar

Leave me alone! By IceBlueWings

Say My Name by vox shade

The Black Brigade Theatrical Troupe by Anarchy Sky

The Nature of Strength by BlueTrillium

- check them out! -

I love all my reviewers! I'm making plushies right now of all of you to sit on top of my monitor and be my muses.

Okay, that's a long enough intro. Now, on with the FLUFFY – uh I mean story

-

Chapter 5

WHAT! Nel almost yelled at him. Did he really say that? Did he really call her cute? That was so unlike him. The anger she had just felt dissolved. She stopped dead in her tracks and froze.

She heard him approach. She couldn't turn. She just couldn't make herself look at him. Her heart stopped for a brief moment.

He let out a sinister laugh. "You're so predictable."

Oh, that got her attention. A mischievous smile crossed her lips. He seemed to think he knew her. Well, if he thought her predictable…she just might have to change that.

She waited until he was close enough. Listening to his footsteps behind her, she judged him to be within arms distance. She turned with lightning quick reflexes and pounced on him.

Her hands landed on his shoulders. Thrusting her body weight at him, he fell back. A look of complete shock crossed his face as he fell. He landed hard on his back, as she landed more gracefully on top of him.

She looked into his eyes and winked. She could tell by his expression that he didn't know how to react.

He moved his lips, prepared to say something, but she cut him off. "Shut it!"

She lowered her head quickly, pressing hard, and kissed him. His eyes were open wide. She had succeeded in her surprise. But, he finally gave in. His eyes closed.

-

She leaned against the wall at the Northern entrance. "First, tell me how you did it. After that I want to know why…though I have a pretty good idea to what the answer to that will be."

"Hehehe…it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was to combine the talents of Puffy and Misty Lear." He caught her sideways glance. "You know…Puffy's compounding skills and Misty Lear's alchemy skills. When they were done, I had the star-crossed lovers' potion."

She stiffened a little. "And what exactly does that potion do?"

"Um…don't exactly know…technically. It's just supposed to get the two together. All I had to do was provide funding and a sample from a place where they could meet to work out their feelings."

There was a brief pause. She quickly added a mental note not to underestimate him. After all, she couldn't trust him fully…not after all the hell he'd put her through.

She lifted from the wall and paced in front of him. "So, you had to use two inventors…wait, did you say alchemy? How does that work?" She had never thought of those two talents being combined.

"Don't know that either." He laughed nervously. "I went to Puffy first. When I told her what I was looking for, she said it was impossible. Seems there's no such a thing as a love potion. Then she told me to get an alchemist. She said that it was possible to make a potion that would unite a couple who already had feelings but wouldn't admit it. But first she needed an alchemist to help, so I recruited Misty."

So, the two had feelings but neither was willing to admit it. That didn't surprise her. If anyone had really paid any attention then it was evident. Especially with Albel. He was cruel to everyone and Nel was no exception. But he was less cruel to Nel. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. She had thought that he only felt a respect for his enemy. Who would have known it was more then just respect.

On the other hand, he had obviously read into it. He seemed to have a mind set on pairing people.

She let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, Nel can be pretty hard headed."

"Not to mention Albel." They looked at each other. "Nothing more needs to be said about stubborn." They both chuckled.

-

She kept her hands on his shoulders as they kissed. She really didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't care either. She let go of all the thoughts swarming her head and just let in to an invisible force. The invisible force was now in control.

His hands came off the floor and caressed her. He tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer. His right hand gently combed her hair. He prevented her from resisting him by holding the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. Once satisfied with her acceptance of him, he moved his hand off her head and returned it to her back.

Neither knew how much time had passed. Every second seemed like a minute and a minute seemed like no time at all.

Then, without warning, his hands slid off her back and to her shoulders. He pushed her up and gave her a hellish grin.

With no loss in time, he swung his weight to the left. She couldn't stop him as he pushed her off. As she landed from her side to her back, he rolled with her. Now he was on top.

"No one will get the better of me." His tone was harsh but strangely pleasant.

He was resting with his arms on the floor at each side of her. He wanted to control her and not suffocate her. He expected her to get angry again, but was surprised when her face showed an expression of warmth.

"Oh, but I think I already have." She smiled.

They exchanged words.

"Fool." His tone was harsh

"Barbarian." She seemed to be mocking him. She faked anger, smiling the whole time.

"Wench."

"Swine."

Albel was about to continue their spat, but her soft giggle interrupted him. He couldn't recall ever hearing her giggle like that. It was a playful giggle and not the ironic giggles she usually gave him.

"Well…" she said between giggles. "You really know how to sweet talk a lady."

Pride overcame him, and in an instant he had to refrain from slashing her. He gave her a frown as he sat up. Now he was straddling her, but refused to sit his whole weight on her legs.

"Bah. I don't see any lady here."

His statement only caused her to laugh more. She didn't know why she found it so funny. He had just insulted her, and normally she wouldn't find it at all amusing. But then again, nothing had been normal since last night.

"You find this amusing, don't you?" he asked. He crossed his arms.

She slid her legs from under him and sat up. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded in agreement.

He couldn't respond. He could only stare at her. She was smiling like a kid with a new toy. She crossed her legs, rested her hands on her knees and smiled wildly at him. Her shoulders were drawn up, giving her appearance more innocence.

He sat back. He really didn't know what to make of the whole situation. Part of him wanted to dig his claw into her gut and the other…the other part of him wanted to hold her.

His eyes looked at her but his focus was not on her. It felt like red and blue were fighting in his head. Hate versus Love.

"_Kill her now!"_

"_You know what you want! Just go for it."_

"SHUT IT NOW WORMS!"

Nel blinked. Her laughing fit came to an abrupt halt. He had just yelled at the air.

"Are you well, Albel?"

He heard her but couldn't grasp her words. He was torn. Every time he imagined her dead he felt sick. How could he kill her without turning his blade on himself afterwards? If she died then life would be worthless.

He didn't believe his own feelings. This was not what he had in mind. He was a killer. A killer didn't stop killing and would never feel guilt over killing an enemy. So their kingdoms were no longer at war. She had once been an enemy and her actions had eventually sent him to the dungeon for a brief spell. She owed him in blood for that.

But, she had been there during his release. And she had fought with him in battle. She had even healed him during that time. He knew it was only for the sake of finding and eliminating this 'creator'. In a situation such as that, the stronger the troop the better.

But she had fought well then and hadn't lost her touch. She would have beaten him last night if she hadn't wasted her energy on healing him. She _had_ healed him, though. And she had just kissed him.

He was on fire. He mentally thrashed against all the thoughts clouding him. He pushed them clear and found it easier then he expected to blank out his inner turmoil.

He centered his vision on her. "It's all your fault, woman."

"What…what did I do?" Her voice echoed genuine innocence.

Kill…or go for it? It didn't matter. The battle was won. Red and blue ended his torment. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her to her knees and hugged her.

"What did you do?" He whispered. "You…you got the better of me."

-

They walked the mountain path. Enemies were no problem for the two. Between fights they chatted. She wanted every detail. She would wait until after she got all of the information before hurting him.

"How did you get them both to drink the potion?"

He gave her a smile that bragged of genius. "It was during the farewell toast. All I had to do was sneak it in when no one was looking. At first I thought about slipping it into Nel and Albel's cups, but then I didn't know how to do that without the others seeing. So, I volunteered to pour the drinks." His smile widened. "Instead of taking a chance on them not drinking the potion – you know, the cups getting mixed up - I just poured it into the whole champagne bottle."

She stopped abruptly. She punched his arm with enough force to send him a few steps back. "YOU IDIOT. There's no telling how many are under the influence of your potion!"

He rubbed his jaw. "You know, I didn't think about that."

---------------------------------------------

I know, you probably think I'm really mean – but I just couldn't reveal the identity of Mr. Mystery just yet.

I think that with someone like Albel it would be too hard to say the 'L' word. He has such a cold character that it seems to me like he needs to admit things to himself before others.

Now, I officially declare that Blue will no longer be the color for sadness. BLUE IS LOVE! Yay!

Some of the events in this story were thought of before hand – others just come as the story's being wrote. One part of this that just jumped out of nowhere at me was the whole main cast of Star Ocean being 'infected' by the potion. Hummm, wonder who's dreaming of who? Hahahaha

Sorry for the short chapter – but it was important cause Albel finally admits to his feelings and Mr. Mystery gave away more info.


	6. Surprises

Disclaimer remains the same, would be cool but it's not so.

Amanda: Yeah! If you owned it then maybe I would be in the game!

B.P.: Um…yeah (NOT) hehehe

When I first started this, I didn't think that I would be typing a chapter 6. This is great. It means that I'm actually doing something others like to read.

Just a quick note: I had already wrote some of this chapter (up to the second break) before I got any reviews on chapter 5. Though I think I may leave some of you scratching your head, I know some will be pleased.

I want to dedicate this fic to a certain 'type' of fan out there…just so I don't give anything away, see the dedication at the end (after reading the fic, of course!) :D

-

Chapter 6

Nel returned his hug. She felt like her world had just disappeared. The hard floor under her didn't bother her. She could have been on a bed of nails and would have felt no pain.

"Albel…I really…" She was having a hard time saying the words she felt.

Keeping his arms around her, he leaned back to look at her. "No words needed. I know."

A tear left her eye. She was overcome with emotion. She never dreamed of this moment. Even as a young girl she had more interest in fighting technique then boys. Nel never saw herself in love. Not until now.

They leaned in to kiss again when they were interrupted.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, that's so sweet!" a voice called from above.

Nel and Albel, still holding each other, looked up through the window overhead. Someone was looking down on them. It was a man, but the sun was to his back and his features weren't clear. Something about him, though, was familiar.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" A familiar female voice called from above. She was looking at the first newcomer.

He shrugged and pointed down at Nel and Albel.

The female kneeled and looked over the side of the window. "Well," her voice was calm with a hint of cheerful. "Looks like a reunion."

Albel couldn't place the guy at first, but after hearing the female, he knew exactly who they were. He stood, leaving Nel on the floor. He looked up and raised his claw fist.

"Come down here and say that, maggot." He directed his gaze to the man overhead. He didn't appreciate being called sweet…not by him least of all.

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a bunch," the guy replied. "Hey it's not like I was trying to peep in on ya or anything."

The female looked to the man at her side. "Oh, and we're suppose to believe you? I think you should go down there and say hello."

She gave him a hard slap on the shoulder and sent him through the window. He crashed hard on the floor, only a few feet from Nel and Albel.

Nel was in a half daze the whole time. She had just come to terms with the whole situation with Albel just to be interrupted. She was so out of it that she didn't even know who had interrupted them until he hit the floor.

She was mad. Here she was trying to confess her feelings and couldn't. Who did he think he was barging in like that on her moment? She stood quickly. Albel was slowly approaching him. She grabbed Albel's arm and jerked him back. THE INTRUDER WAS HERS'!

"What are you doing here!" She gritted her teeth as she spoke. She reached down and lifted him by the collar. He flinched as she waved her fist at him. "Answer me, Cliff!"

He lifted his hand to explore the back of his head. He was glad to be Klausian at that moment. If not for that, then the fall would have seriously hurt him.

"I'm not sure why I'm here. Hehe…it's hard to explain." Cliff wished she would put her hand down. She didn't look too happy right now.

Albel knelt beside Nel. "How long have you been watching us, worm?"

"Hey, I just got here a little while ago," Cliff said pointing to the overhead window. It was obvious he was telling the truth. Cliff never was good at lying. "I spent all night lost in the cave. I finally gave up on finding this place, so I left. Then I got the sudden urge to climb and found that hole. I looked in, saw you two, and now here I am. I swear."

Nel let go of his collar. He sat up, keeping a cautious eye on the pair.

"What do you mean, finding _this_ place?" Albel asked. He could feel that more of the mystery was starting to unfold.

Nel nodded. She picked up on Albel's meaning. There was much more then just coincidence at work here.

"I…err…it's kinda hard to explain. You would think I'm crazy." He caught the glances the two gave him. "I mean, crazier then you already think I am."

Nel shook her head. "Let me guess. You saw this place in a dream and then felt a sudden tug to find it?"

Cliff's jaw dropped open. "How…um, yeah. Something like that."

Albel looked at him like a predator stalking its prey. "And who else, exactly, was in this dream of yours?" His claw twitched. If he said Nel then his blade would need to be burnt because the stains would never wash off. Not after what he would do to him.

"Whoa…um…what do you mean 'who else'?" Cliff inched away slowly across the floor.

He didn't get too far before Albel had a hold of him. With his right hand, Albel grabbed Cliff by the neck and stood; dragging Cliff up with him. His cold stare penetrated the blonde. He lifted his claw. "If you had dreams about Nel then I will kill you…slow and painfully."

Nel stood behind Albel. She was so stunned by his words that she couldn't give any protest to his threat. It was one thing to have him confess his feelings for her in private, but to let anyone else know was something that stunned her.

"NO! Not Nel. I swear! It was Mirage. Not Nel. Now, will ya let go?"

Mirage chuckled from above. "That's nothing new, Cliff. I've known you too long and you talk in your sleep. Only thing is, you never say anything when you're awake."

Nel turned to look at Mirage as Albel let go of Cliff. "So, Mirage, you too? Have you had dreams of this place as well?" Nel asked.

"Yeah." Mirage answered.

Nel looked from the two men and then to the blocked exit. "So, you two dream of each other in this place, we dream of each other in this place…it seems the answers are not far from revealed."

Cliff took a step back from Albel and looked at Nel. "So, your saying that you two had dreams also? And of each other?" He let out a small chuckle. He had always thought there was more to those two then either would admit. "Hey," he yelled up to Mirage. "Does this mean I'm the man of your dreams?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but in my dreams…yes you were there."

Cliff's chest swelled with pride. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but after seeing Nel and Albel hugging…then maybe… His mind filled with images. He smiled.

"Snap out of it, worm."

"Okayyy. What is going on here?" Cliff asked, looking from Albel to Nel.

Nel gave him a quick run down. She explained about her dreams corresponding to Albel's and eventually leading both to the same place. She left out the part about them fighting, kissing, and just about anything they had done together. She finished with the cave-in and them being trapped.

"So, first things first." Cliff hit one of his hands with his fist. "We find a way out and then go after whoever is behind this."

"That's what we were doing; fool, before you dropped in."

Cliff looked at the swordsman. Had he just attempted to make a joke? There was something different about him. After what he had said about Nel and killing him, Cliff knew that a lot had happened that Nel had not told in her story. A lot!

"Looked like you two were looking for something other then a way out, by what I saw." Cliff smiled. Then he mentally slapped himself. Sometimes he needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut. Albel was giving him an I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-enjoy-every-minute-of-it look.

"Um, anyway," Cliff said slowly backing away from Albel. "Hey, Mirage, think you can find a rope or something?"

"Roger." Mirage replied. She disappeared from her spot above them.

Nel looked at Albel. "Is there anything in your bag that might help?"

"No," Albel answered, looking at the bag. "There's nothing more then a few light provisions. I didn't anticipate getting trapped in a cave."

-

She was mad, he could tell. She hadn't said one word to him as they approached the mouth of the cave.

"If it makes any difference…I drank the stuff also."

She turned and looked at him. "A difference? What difference would it make? You're too concerned with pairing off others then you are with your own love life." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Besides, I bet when you went looking for a love potion, you didn't even have Nel and Albel in mind."

He scratched his head. "Well…um no but, you see, I have an obligation to Nel."

He had carried it too far this time. She was use to dealing with him, but now he was meddling with others. "And what obligation is that exactly?"

-

The three stood in silence for a moment. Cliff made sure not to get too close to Albel. Albel kept his eyes planted on the Klausian, being sure he didn't get to close to Nel.

Cliff, not understanding Albel's intentions, moved closer to Nel. He simply wanted to chat and Albel wasn't the chatting kind. So, that left Nel.

He was only able to take a few steps before Albel blocked his passage. "Back off, maggot."

Cliff raised both hands and stepped back. "Um…a little touchy, huh?" He let out a nervous giggle.

Nel stepped between them. "Come on guys. We need to find a way out. Right now is not the time for a fight."

Cliff scratched his head and looked around. He focused on anything that would keep his attention off Albel…or Nel for that matter. It wasn't long before he noticed blood patterns on the floor. Along with Albel's abandoned katana and Nel's abandoned dagger, it didn't take long for Cliff to put it together.

"You two been fighting?"

Albel smirked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, the blood patterns and aura residue on the floor kinda hint to a fight. Not to mention that spot over there." He pointed to the spot where Albel had nearly bled to death at.

Cliff walked to the center of the room to inspect the stain. He had just approached the spot when a voice called him from above.

"Got the rope," Mirage called down.

"Good," Cliff replied. "Just tie it off somewhere and send it down." He was looking straight up.

"Will do." She stood.

Before she had time to turn and find something to tie the rope to, a shadow appeared behind her.

Cliff saw the intruder one second too late. "MIRAGE!"

His warning wasn't fast enough. Something hit her from behind. She lost her balance and was sent down the hole.

Cliff saw the whole thing in slow motion. She was hit, and even though she was tough and wouldn't let out a cry, her face showed a slight pain. She fell…

He had no time to think it through. All he knew was that, even though she would survive the fall just as he had, he couldn't let her get hurt. He was overcome with the urge to protect her. Stretching his arms out, he caught her. Her back landed in one arm, her legs draped over his other.

He still held his breath as her blue eyes found his.

A shrill cry sounded overhead. Looking up, the four noticed a small flock of dragons at the overhead window. They looked down at them, but didn't seem too eager to jump down the hole. After a quick examination, the beasts left.

"You okay?"Cliff asked still holding her. He couldn't let her down until he knew she wasn't hurt.

She nodded and smiled. "I'll live." She winked at him.

He knew then that she was fine. She was the toughest Klausian he had ever known. He chuckled. "So, does this mean you've fallen for me?" He gave her his most charming smile.

She slapped him playfully on the cheek. "I fell for you a long time ago, Mr. Cliff Fitter."

--------------------------------------

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE CLIFF/MIRAGE FANS OUT THERE! I LOVE THESE TWO!

Okay – hahaha – personal note to BlueTrillium: after reading your last review (since I had already typed up half of this before reading it), all I can say is sca-ree! We are on the same wavelength or something…either that or these two blondes were just meant to be! XD

Also, I always believed Cliff to be smarter then he lets on. He just seems like the type to fringe ignorance to his own benefit. Cliff was a good guess for Mr. Mystery, but he wasn't it – poor guy tried to be there for the full moon but got lost (hehehe). Good thing he got lost, I mean, Nel and Albel needed some time alone. It hit me right after I wrote the last chapter to include these two. Originally, they weren't part of this story, but I like their appearance. . (This is another of my most liked couples).


	7. Happy Endings

Hahahaha - Okay, Edited...the joy of brothers! Mine was very distracting when I was trying to proof read, so I corrected the errors. Once again, I owe BlueTrillium. Thanks bunches :)

Disclaimer: Do I have to put one in every chapter? It's not like I suddenly won the lottery or something and bought the rights! Oh well, I don't own it.

Darkladyxion959: I know I updated fast – this story got interesting and I am thus compelled to continue (especially now that I have two couples). I know how it ends, but most of the in-between stuff is made up as I go. I also suffer from insomnia, so I'm usually up when no one else around here is.

-

Chapter 7

Albel watched as Cliff gently lowered Mirage to the ground. The two embraced each other. Instead of the usual goofy grin, which is what Albel had expected to see, Cliff's smile was sincere and warming.

"Bah." He turned away from the blonde pair and walked to his bag.

Why Mirage would want someone like him was a mystery to Albel. Albel had no feelings for Mirage, but he did have respect for her. The way she carried herself was one of her good qualities. She was also the type that didn't speak often. In Albel's mind, there was a lot to be said about a person who only spoke when deemed necessary and never babbled uselessly.

He also knew that in a fight, Mirage could beat Cliff without breaking a sweat. At least when he had fought Nel, the fight was intense and not one sided.

He scanned the room and found the red head retrieving her dagger. As she bent to grab the item, he noticed the blood smears on the wall over her. A needle of pain shot through him. He had caused the pattern on the wall when he had knocked her into it.

The pain dissolved when he remembered the blow she had dealt at that time. She was truly a force to recon with…his force to recon with. Turning so no one could see, he smiled.

"Well," Cliff piped up. "Looks like we'll have to find another way out." He was looking over Mirages shoulder.

"Agreed," Nel responded, putting her dagger in its sheath. "When I first got here, I had the Ring of Disintegration. I…I lost it sometime ago. Maybe it's here somewhere."

"That's a start. Maybe we can find it." Mirage smiled at Cliff before breaking their embrace.

In a silent agreement, the four began to scan the room for the lost ring.

During the search, Cliff found it hard to stray too far from Mirage. He had a mind full of questions.

"Hey, Mirage?"

"Yes, Cliff?"

"Well, how long ago did you…err…fall for me?"

She smiled and met his eyes with hers. "It's hard to say, really. I know it was definitely sometime before the start of Quark."

Cliff chuckled. "You mean that long ago. Why didn't ya say something?"

Mirage blushed. She didn't blush too often and Cliff had a hard time recalling the last time he had seen her do such.

"I was waiting for you to make the first move."

Cliff slapped his head. "I must be an idiot. I mean, this whole time and I figured you would just laugh at me."

He was suddenly overcome with guilt. He didn't recall exactly when his feelings for her started, but he knew it was well before the start of Quark. The two had practically grown up together. She was so close to his family that his father treated her like the daughter he never had.

All that time…he would joke around, trying to get a hint, but she never made it clear. Either that or he never saw it. She never seemed jealous when he looked or commented on another 'hot chick'. He had done so intentionally, hoping for a response. Maybe she just felt like he did…He thought it was better to have her in his life one way or the other, even if that meant nothing more.

But now a whole new door was open to him. He might come across, to those who didn't know him, as the type to never settle down. But in truth he was just waiting. It was like a dream. His wait was over.

He put his hand on her cheek. Her skin was warm and she blushed brighter. He couldn't imagine a time she looked more beautiful then she did at that moment. He leaned forward, still hesitating slightly. Everything was moving along faster then he ever thought possible. He still feared rejection.

_Only one way to find out,_ he thought.

He didn't have to lean in any further. While he had hesitated, she took it upon herself to finish what he started. She knew he still had doubts and fears. She wanted to ease his mind. She wanted to let him know it was…that they were both in this together. She kissed him.

Nel walked across the room, making sure to give the two blondes their space. She stopped at Albel's side. He was rummaging through his bag.

He stopped briefly and looked at her. Then he continued his search, finally pulling out a small bag. He opened the bag and allowed her to look inside. The bag was filled with small pieces of sugar coated bread.

He held it up, offering her some. She took a piece and ate it. "Albel, where did you get that from? That's the best sugar bread I've ever had."

"You really like it?" He kept his voice at a whisper. He didn't like the feeling that his words would be heard by others. Especially since he found it hard to talk harshly to her. Maybe when they got out of this place, Nel would agree to fight him again. He had to admit that fighting her had excited him.

She pulled another piece and ate it. "No, Albel, I'm just saying that to be nice." She took a third before she stopped.

He smiled. "It's my mother's recipe."

Nel nodded. "Who fixed it?" She almost laughed when the mental picture of Albel in an apron entered her head.

"Humph. Who do you think?" He ate a piece himself. "It is, after all, _my_ mother's recipe. It's also the only thing you'll ever catch me cooking."

Her eyes grew wide. No, he wasn't joking. He had actually fixed the bread himself.

Before she could respond, Cliff piped up. "Way to go Albel! You just might make a good homemaker yet." He chuckled.

Albel scowled at him. Cliff backed up and smiled. "C'mon, you know I'm just teasing! It's a J-O-K-E."

Albel didn't appreciate his joke. By all means, Albel just couldn't stand him period. The blonde really treaded on his last nerve.

"Ok, guys. Enough's enough," Mirage broke in.

"Yeah, let's just get back to finding a way out."

Albel looked at Nel and nodded, but refused to speak.

Both the ladies looked at Cliff and frowned.

Cliff shook his head. "Hey, I was just trying to be friendly."

Mirage couldn't help but to love him for that. He was so innocent sometimes. She found it very cute. "Maybe the two of you just shouldn't talk. Now, let's get back to the search."

"Oh man!" Cliff mumbled to himself. "And I was really looking forward to trying some of that bread." He walked away from Albel and scanned the floor.

The search had not been long resumed before Nel broke the silence. "I found it."

All eyes met her. She was standing by the cave-in. In her hand was the ring, its band nearly broken in half.

"Humph." Albel was the first to approach her. He hadn't gone that far from her to search. "Think it will work?"

Nel frowned at the broken ring as she turned it over in her hand. The glowstone set in the ring was still in one piece. She hoped that to be a good sign.

Mirage stood beside her. "Can you give it a try, Nel?"

Nel nodded and turned to the blocked exit. "Stand back." The three followed her warning. She pressed her thumb to the back of the glowstone to imitate wearing the ring since there was no way to put it on. She focused on the rock pile in front of her.

A sigh of relief left everyone behind her – everyone but Albel who watched silently – as the rocks disintegrated. The way out was finally cleared.

Albel was the first to move. He swept past the blondes, retrieved his bag, and headed to the exit. Nel followed closely behind. Cliff and Mirage looked at each other. They didn't have to speak to agree to follow at a distance. Neither of the blondes had a problem with giving the other couple some room.

Albel didn't walk fast. He paced himself so that Nel was never out of hearing range. "Now you are free of me."

Nel chuckled. "No. I can never be free of you…not now."

He glanced back at her. "So, you are mine now." He gave her an evil grin. His words were more of a demand then a question.

She smiled back. "You'll have to beat me first."

"Ah, a competition. Good. I'll take you. Name the time, the place, and the stakes."

She smirked. "Tomorrow, in the field between Arias and Kirlsa." He had slowed his pace and she now walked beside him. "The stakes…let's see…the winner will decide on the date for the wedding."

He stopped dead in his tracks, unable to speak. Had she just said wedding?

She laughed. "Either that, or the winner can name the first born. Which ever comes first." She kept walking, laughing hysterically. He was so much more fun to joke with then she ever imagined. The only thing was; she wasn't joking.

Cliff and Mirage followed, hand in hand. Though both had heard the conversation, neither responded as they watched Albel turn to follow Nel. For now, both were just happy to be together.

Cliff gently squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. They had long ago learned to talk to each other without words. Now, they could expand their unspoken vocabulary.

Nel rounded the corner to the exit and stopped when she heard voices. She motioned for Albel to keep low and follow her example. She waved to the Klausians behind them to do the same.

Kneeling behind the boulder, the four could easily hear and identify the voices. Nel crouched at the front of the rock, followed by Albel, then Mirage, and finally Cliff.

"Spill it. Really, father, why did you use that potion in the first place? What obligation is it you have to Nel?" That was definitely the voice of Clair.

The next voice was unmistakably Adray's. "I fought side by side with her father, remember. You and Nel are good friends because the families were close. After her father's death…well…someone had to look out for her like a father would. I'm simply doing for her what you won't allow me to do for you."

She hit him again. "What if no one wants your help in their love lives? Ever think of that?"

He chuckled. "I'm an expert match maker. Who wouldn't want my help?"

Nel stood and stepped around the corner. "I don't!" Anger flashed in her eyes.

Adray was taken by surprise and jumped. "Hehehe…Nel, what are you doing here?" He tried to fringe ignorance.

"What did you do, old man," Albel spoke harshly as he stood behind Nel.

Adray glanced from one to the other continuously, searching for an excuse. "Hey, look, everyone's okay. No harm done."

"No harm?" Cliff stepped out from behind the couple. "I fell through the roof, and was stuck in a room with this psycho." He waved his thumb at Albel.

Albel ignored Cliff, keeping his eyes locked on Adray.

"Huh? Where'd you come from? Last time I looked in that room, only Nel and Albel were there." Adray's mouth grew dry.

"Looked? You mean you were there…wait…you caused that cave-in!" Nel raised her voice.

Albel growled. "You fool! You nearly crushed her!"

Mirage emerged beside Cliff. "Clair? Did you something about a potion?"

Clair nodded. "He used a potion in the farewell toast. Seems more then just Nel and Albel were affected, I see."

Mirage nodded.

Albel continued to growl at Adray.

Cliff shook his head. He couldn't help but thinking – _Man, why didn't I think of that?_

Nel was growing angrier. She was in control of her life and didn't appreciate anyone overstepping her boundaries. "When I get my hands on you, you will pay!"

Adray backed up slowly as Nel approached him. He turned and ran. Nel ran after him.

Albel let out a small chuckle. "I wouldn't miss this even if the king demanded so himself." At that, he took off to follow the angry red head. He would enjoy watching her fight.

Cliff scratched his head and smiled. "Looks like things may never get back to normal."

Clair looked at the two. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," Mirage said.

Cliff was about to add his thoughts in when a voice from behind distracted him. He turned to see Fayt walking the dirt path. His head was down. He hadn't noticed the three watching him.

"Man, I'm late." Fayt was mumbling to himself. "Why didn't I look at the calendar earlier? The full moon was last night!"

Fayt looked up when he was nearly to the entrance of the cave. He immediately spotted Cliff. "What…"

Cliff cut him off. "Just go down the tunnel to the left, and then take the third fork to the right. After that, keep straight and you're there."

Fayt gave him a look of complete confusion. He shook his head and followed Cliff's directions without another word.

"Oh my," Clair gasped. "Him too?"

Cliff looked at the two ladies. "Maybe we should stick around and see who follows him."

When it came to affairs of love, Cliff was a very curious creature.

Mirage grabbed him by the arm and started to lead him toward Arias. "Let's just let him be."

She smiled. He followed.

Clair followed the Klausians back to the village.

As dusk started to settle over the land, a distant cry for help could be heard. Maybe, just maybe, Adray had finally learned his lesson.

End

----------------------------------------------------

Yes, that's right…Adray was behind the whole thing. I didn't mean to lead to the possibility of it being Cliff – I was looking through the game script for his lines while trying to keep him a mystery.

And who was Fayt there to see? Well, I never really was into a Fayt x anyone, but if I had to choose…well, let's just say that as far as I see from the other fics, my choice isn't the most popular. So kill me for liking the one character a lot like to bash :P

I hope that was a good ending.


End file.
